Snowflake Kiss
by Zona Toxica
Summary: Everything has been calm after the fight with Buu, now it's timefor the Z gang to celebrate one of the best holidays of the year, Christmas! Goku has feeling for his proud Prince and has a special gift for him. A Christmas gift for ShadowWolf0998. Rated T for minor language and some sex :3


_**MERRY…ugh, I hate saying that! Don't get me wrong, I love Navidad, it's just exhausting saying it to 30 members of the family, and that's not even the half of the Gonzalez'!**_

_**But for you I will make an exception…**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! There I said it, you happy?**_

_**Kelsey, my friend, this story is for you, for being such a great girl and a wonderful stress easer, for those who don't know who she is, she is SHADOWWOLF0998! The best mate I could ever had...believe me creepy things has happened to us, right Kels?**_

_**Disclaimer: Hurts me every time, I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.**_

_**Anyways, nuff talk! Read ahead.**_

White, everything was completely white, even the trees were covered in white; Goten couldn't help but squeal in excitement! He still loved to play in the snow and make funny looking snowmen with his big brother, despite his age he still felt like a nine year old when it came to the best day of the year, not long ago he turned seventeen, his best friend Trunks had turned eighteen, it's been a while that they don't see each other, not since the fight between Bulma and his mom. Damn even his dad and Vegeta-sama stopped seeing each other! But somehow that fight didn't stop Bulma from inviting them to her giant party.

It was Christmas Eve and Trunks had offered him and his family and the rest of the Z gang to stay over and enjoy the day of tomorrow! Chichi had huffed and puffed and bitched and tons of her things, but finally had given in to Goten's puppy dog eyes, Goku had smiled and said that he couldn't wait to see Vegeta again.

"C'mon mom! Hurry up!" Goten jumped excited, he flew up in the sky and crashed on a pile of snow.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! It's not like this party was the best in the planet." She closed the door to their small house.

"Aww, c'mon Chichi, it'll be fun!" Goku grinned at her.

"Everything is fun for you!" She snapped at him.

Goku laughed and followed them to the small vehicle, but before he hopped in he looked up at the sky and watched as a small, beautiful snowflake slowly directed its flight to him and landed on his nose, a small smile crept to his lips, he really wanted to see Vegeta, he missed him and their spars, but the moments they spent together, those were the ones he missed the most, didn't matter if after sparing they would just sit on the grass, listening to each other's breathing or if they laid on the ground, relaxed, and simply stared at the sky, watching the clouds pass by, he enjoyed telling Vegeta made up stories about the clouds, stories his grandpa told him, stories not even his children knew, his heart would feel happy, pounding hard against his chest when Vegeta chuckled at his imagination, or those rare times when Vegeta would fall asleep and he would stare at him till he woke up or fearfully he would crawl over Vegeta's body, their noses so close together, and he would take in his scent, filling his lungs with Vegeta's fragrance. He would close his eyes too and feel the wind through his hair, the sound of the grass rustling, and Vegeta's breathing, everything was so peaceful. When he was weak, he would draw strength from him, whenever he was lost, Vegeta could change his mood, and whenever he was down, Vegeta breathed life over him.

He wanted Vegeta, he needed him…he loved him.

88

Goten jumped in his seat when he saw the building of Capsule Corporation a few feet away, he wanted to see Trunks and tell him everything that's happened in his school, Gohan had told them that he would be there too! Even Piccolo was going to be there!

"Wow, even Buu is here!" Goten pointed to the chubby, pink ex-enemy before he entered the house with Gohan and Videl.

"You should get used to seeing him Goten." Goku ruffled his son's hair.

"Ugh, let's just hope he doesn't start trouble!"

Both Goku and Goten laughed at the ever hysteric woman, Chichi landed with a thud, making the small vehicle shake at the impact, Goten was the first one to run across the snow and to the house, he knocked excited.

A tall handsome boy opened the door, his blue eyes shining with joy as he saw his childhood friend.

"Chibi Goten!" Trunks cheered before wrapping the short boy in a hug.

"Am I glad to see you, Trunks-kun!" Goten laughed.

"Wow, you grew a lot Trunks!" A voice chippered.

The lavender haired boy looked up and saw the world's hero, the happy-go-lucky Saiyan and his father's companion; he smiled widely as he pulled away and greeted the man he considered as a second father.

"Goku-san!" He hugged the man tightly, laughing when his hair was ruffled wildly.

Goku pulled Trunks away, he looked at him from head to toes, just as gorgeous as his father, Trunks was absolutely the copy of Vegeta, Goku knew that Goten and Trunks felt some kind of love for each other, not a brotherly love, but a love that burns you to ashes, that kind of love that a person feels for another, and he supported them! But he knew one special woman who wouldn't, he looked at his wife, who came up to the C.C door and looked at the young heir of the famous, enormous company.

"Chichi, I'm glad to see you." Trunks bowed his head at her.

She smiled and without another word made her way into the house, Goku shook his head and smiled at the young boy before following her in, Trunks smirked and dropped his arm on Goten's shoulders and guided him in, both talking about the things they've done and how much they've trained for the next martial arts championship. But to their disgrace, Bra came running towards Goten and took him away from her brother, Goten looked over his shoulder and flashed a smile at his friend before he was pulled under the mistletoe.

Trunks chuckled when Bra lunged for Goten's lips but met lips to cheek, he knew if it would've been him lunging to Goten for a kiss, the boy would've accepted, they've kissed before as kids, neither feeling a thing but as they began to grow up things have changed in them. Once they were in town, buying junk food, they were around fifteen and sixteen, Goten began joking around with him, telling him that he was a wuss. He? A wuss? Trunks is not a wuss! He was the heir of the biggest company in the world and the son of a prince! So he had pinned Goten to the wall and crashed their lips together, to prove him wrong. Something went snap, and slowly they began to fall for each other, though he knew Chichi would never accept it. Maybe his mother would, his father would not mind at all –he was the one who told him about the Saiyan ways-, but their chance of Chichi accepting them was one out of a million.

"Psst! Trunks!" A voice called him.

Looking to the side he saw Goten calling him, with a smile he sneaked out the house too, both smiled and began to step closer to each other, Trunks closed his eyes and leaned forward for a kiss but was surprised when something cold crashed against his face instead of warm lips. His eyes snapped open, Goten was laughing his head off, he growled and made a small snowball throwing it at Goten, laughing when it hit him right in the face.

"You deserve that!" Trunks laughed.

"Dammit, Trunks, that hurt!" Goten wiped the snow off his face.

"Wanna make a snowman Chibi?" The prince tilt his head, flashing a smile, showing off his fangs.

"Yeah!" He nodded quickly.

Side by side both began to roll the snow, making a little ball then as they walked around, the ball grew bigger and bigger, then they made the one in middle and the head, Trunks ran into the house and came out with a box, Goten had already put on the eyes and smile, Trunks gave the last touches, a carrot nose, a scarf and a hat.

"Well, what do you think?" Trunks shivered slightly as he stepped back to look at their creation.

"I like him, he's cute." Goten took a step back too.

"Cuter than me?"

Goten looked at his longtime friend, Trunks was looking up at the dark sky, the snow gently meeting with the ground, their eyes met, then their hands, finally they were embracing each other, Goten with his arms around his love's neck, Trunks held Goten close to his body, their noses touching, their eyes closed.

"I love you Trunks." He kissed the prince's nose.

Trunks sighed sadly "your mother would never accept us."

"I don't care what she thinks, she spends more time worried about Gohan…"

"But-"

"Say that you love me."

"…I love you Chibi."

"Then nothing else matters."

Trunks smiled, it was true, if they loved each other than fuck the world! He cupped Goten's chin and leaned for a kiss. He couldn't express just how much he loved the youngest of the Sons.

88

Goku smiled as he stepped away from the window, the teens outside made his heart feel happy, they were finally together, something he wanted so badly to do with the only one left of his kind, he looked over at Vegeta for the third time, the prince was sitting on a chair, arms crossed and one perfect leg over the other, alone, while the others were talking and having a good time, he was at a corner alone, nothing new about it, he always did that.

Goku sighed and pulled off his scarf, suddenly it had gotten very hot in the living room, or maybe it was just him, he looked over at Vegeta again, the older Saiyan was in human clothes.

Tight. Flawless. Beautiful. What more could he ask for?

_Ok, Goku make your move!_

Goku gave his best Son grin as he clumsily walked towards the proud man, what should he say? He always had something to say to the other Saiyan, but now his throat went dry, his hands were sweating and his heart was going a mile per second. He felt a strong connection with Vegeta since their first fusion, he didn't know what it was but it was a connection he never had with anyone else, not with Chichi not with his sons, yes he had a connection with his sons, but this one he had with Vegeta was far different, from time to time, he would get glimpses of the planet he was born, Vegeta as a young boy, even his father and brother…maybe those were just memories of Vegeta. Slowly he came to the conclusion that he had feelings for the older male, every day he would sit and think on how to make Vegeta like him more, how to make the prince make an exception on a third class warrior, after thinking it over and over it only made his heart ache. Vegeta was a complicated situation. Vegeta was alone in a classroom. A beautiful thing he could never touch. Believe it or not…Vegeta was his soul mate! He wanted to kiss those thick glossy lips, touch his body and trace his curves, grip his firm ass, taste his bronze skin, make him moan and arch…eat him up.

"Heya, Vegeta!" He raised a hand in greetings.

"Kakarot."

There was the same cold tone of his prince.

"How ya been?"

"…Same."

_Please talk to me my prince…_

"Hey, Geta-"

"Who wants to eat?!" Bulma shouted.

Everyone agreed, immediately joining at the large table, Vegeta got up and walked past Goku, Goku felt his heart sink with the sudden interruption, he looked over his shoulder and saw the prince taking a seat next to his daughter, he too took a seat next to his oldest son.

"You ok, dad?" Gohan asked.

"Huh?" He tore his eyes away from Vegeta.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

Gohan smiled "well, it's just that you've been very silent since you got here."

"I-"

"Your father is just hungry!" Chichi answered for him, she handed two more plates to her husband.

"No-" Goku was cut short again.

"Or maybe he wants a new adventure it's been kinda boring!" Yamcha said.

"Guys-"

"Maybe you ate something bad?" Krilin guessed.

Everyone began talking, so loudly, he couldn't think, they kept cutting him off, it was infuriating! One said this, the other said that, they didn't let him speak dammit! Vegeta watched Goku, he saw how Goku clinched his fists and grit his teeth, he wanted to see how Goku reacted with so many questions and pressure.

Blah, blah, blah!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Goku yelled over the other voices.

Now they were all listening, their eyeballs on him, Vegeta couldn't hide a little smirk as everyone saw the true side of Goku, his Saiyan side, he knew Goku better than anyone, even his wife! Goku wasn't stupid like everyone thought he was, God they treated him like if he were retarded! But he knew 'Kakarot' and Kakarot was a cocky, cunning bastard, he knew that much from their time sparring.

"Goku-san?" Trunks asked, him and Goten just entering the door.

"Goku?" Chichi asked, shocked at the outburst of the man.

"Guys…just shut up for a second."

They watched the world's hero storm out the house. Vegeta's smirk turned into a smile, he got up and excused himself, going upstairs to his room, everyone began to talk about Goku's reaction.

Vegeta looked out the window and saw his rival standing on a hill, surrounded by snow and looking towards the sky, his tail swaying savagely, nobody would dare to go after him, they would let him relax and come back, so Vegeta calmly flew out the window, he landed gently on the snow, his breath turning white every time he exhaled, Vegeta looked up at the black sky too, no stars, no moon, just snow falling from a huge cloud, a snowflake twirled along with the wind and landed on his nose.

"Kakarot." He said once he felt Goku calm, some gift he got from their fusion. He could sense Goku's feelings.

"Hi…Vegeta."

"Why the sudden outburst?"

"I…got a little nervous."

"Hmm, that was a scathing insult. They will never shut an eyelid again."

Goku chuckled, he inhaled the cold air, Vegeta's fragrance tickling his nose, he wished he could stop time, and just have Vegeta there, standing behind him, he wanted to fill his lungs with his scent, he wanted to scream out that he loved him, but he couldn't lose the prince, Vegeta would laugh at him and mock him, then he would beat him into a bloody pulp and never talk to him again, he wouldn't be able to handle that from his prince.

"Why are you here, Geta?"

Vegeta sighed, he got used to the fool calling him 'Geta', why was he there? He didn't think of that, he just followed his instincts, he also didn't notice that he let his tail loose, never did he let go of his tail, it was always wrapped safely around his waist, but with Goku the damn thing waved freely, why?

"You've been acting odd this night." He crossed his arms.

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all." Goku's voice sounded serious but his tail showed another thing.

"Kakarot, I've known you long enough to know that you are lying to your prince."

_You are the one that I adore Vegeta _"It's nothing."

"Look at me when I talk to you." The prince growled.

_You have turned into my God _"Trust me, it's nothing."

"Kakarot! I order you to look at me!" Vegeta bared his fangs.

_Kami, never break this bittersweet spell that he has on me…_

Goku smiled and turned around, he felt his heart melt the snow surrounding them, Vegeta was pure perfection, his fingers twitched, he needed to feel his skin, just once, then he would never do it again, it was such a sin to think in this way, a sin he would never regret, but just for this once, Kami, please…

"Yes…your Majesty?" Goku bowed his head, falling on one knee.

Vegeta was amazed at the act of the younger Saiyan, his own tail was loose and waving uncontrollably, he didn't notice that, and he didn't notice when his heart began to beat so fast, why was his body reacting like this? Never had it done that before, why now? He shook from his shock and quickly composed himself, clearing his throat and pointing one slender finger at his rival and companion.

"I order you to tell me the truth."

"You." Goku looked up at him, Vegeta looked so beautiful surrounded by a white aura, the snow falling all around him, his hair waving with the wind.

"What?"

"You are the reason of my oddness."

"…" Vegeta was stunned, he gulped.

"Vegeta, ever since our first fusion I felt a strong connection with you, a connection I have never had the pleasure to embrace till now, but I am happy that it's with you…"

_Just like me…? _"I…"

"I love you, Prince Vegeta would you do me the honor to love this third class warrior back?"

Speechless, completely shocked he didn't know what to say, what could he say? He didn't hate Goku like he said he did, the childish man annoyed him to no point sometimes, but as the time went by he felt comfortable each time they sparred, he felt relaxed each time he listened to the clown's breathing. But what to say or do?

"Kaka…rot…"

"Please…let me show you how much I love you Vegeta, and if you never want to see me again, I will respect your wish."

Vegeta stared in shock, Goku got to his feet looking down at him, Vegeta's breathing got heavy as the younger Saiyan stepped closer to him, his mind said 'run' but his feet said 'stay', he was torn in two, his heart was over ruling his damn mind, Goku took his hands in his own, they were so big, Goku slowly slid Vegeta's gloves off his hands, he caressed the small hands, they were so soft, like if he were touching baby skin, slowly his hands slid up Vegeta's arms and then both cupped Vegeta's face, the older Saiyan's features turning soft as his eyes looked into pitch black pupils, Goku licked his dry lips and slowly leaned down, Vegeta closed his eyes and got on his tip toes.

Oh the feeling of their lips pressing against each other, their lips parting and meeting again, slowly kissing each other, Vegeta's hands shyly buried themselves in Goku's hair, deepening the kiss, his first kiss, it was amazing. He moaned when something wet and warm pushed between his lips, he felt Goku's hands grab his waist and drag him closer to his tall, hard body, and he wrapped his arms tightly around his rival's neck.

Both parted, panting for air, their eyes locked together, Goku began to lower Vegeta to the ground, the prince gasped when the snow touched his skin, he looked up at the man who just kissed him, he was handsome, surrounded by an angelic aura.

"Kakarot…" He panted.

"I love you." Goku bend down and kissed the prince again, both disappearing in the snow.

Vegeta shivered wildly, was Goku crazy or what? The man was undressing him, slowly running his hands up and down his body, making him arch for more contact, he gasped every time his back made contact with the snow, he smiled when Goku let him pull his shirt up and off his body, Goku pressed his chest against Vegeta's, both panting, Vegeta ran his hands up Goku's back, feeling the smooth skin and scars on his lover's flesh.

A warm tongue teased his nipple, Vegeta moaned and arch for more, he's never experienced such pleasure, with Bulma it was always just a quick fuck and that's it, but with Kakarot it was different, this man was going to make love to him.

"Kakarot…I need you…" He panted.

Goku removed his mouth from Vegeta's nipple and met with his lips once more, his hands pulling down the prince's pants, he was happy to notice that Vegeta wasn't wearing any underwear, that answered why he was so flexible and fought so freely. He pushed two fingers inside Vegeta's mouth, the prince looking at him in doubt, when Goku smiled the prince began to suck and lick making his lover groan.

"Do you want this Vegeta?" He teased the entrance of his prince, the place where he knew he would be in heaven.

"…" Vegeta could only tremble in fear.

"Trust me." He pushed one finger in.

"Ah!" A cry of pain tore from his heart.

Goku pushed the few hairs of Vegeta's forehead up, their eyes locked as he moved around Vegeta's tight entrance, a second cry of pain tore from the prince's lips as a second digit was forced in, tears ran down Vegeta's face, he whined and his breath hitched every time Goku stretched him. Goku's cock throbbed so painfully, but he knew it was Vegeta's first time with a man and he didn't have the heart to hurt him, his prince was too precious to just pound into him, he was eager he couldn't deny it. He tried kissing the pain away as he moved his fingers like scissors, but Vegeta would cry every time.

"Vegeta…" He kissed his forehead.

"It…hurts…" He choked a sob.

"It will fade."

After a while Vegeta arched his back and moaned, then he whispered a soft 'there'. Goku gently pulled his fingers out the man and positioned his hips between his creamy bronzed legs and slowly pushed in, all the way, Vegeta cried and buried his nails deeply in the flesh of Goku's shoulders.

The gateway to heaven, in and out, Goku groaned, Vegeta was blissfully tight, Vegeta's eyes were closed tightly and his mouth parted slightly, small pants escaping his lips, Goku drew his hips out and rocked back into Vegeta's backside, a small moan escaping Vegeta's throat.

Vegeta bit his bottom lip, feeling like if he were on fire with Goku's thick cock in him, it hurt less now, sooner than he thought his body jerked and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, a loud moan filling the air when Goku's cock rubbed against his sweet spot, he lifted his lower body off the ground, his legs wrapping themselves around Goku's rib cage, he locked his fingers around Goku's nape.

"Kakaah…" He moaned.

"Vegeta, I love…agh…I love you."

Vegeta pulled Goku's head down, kissing him soundly, he never thought that he would see himself in a situation like this, Goku, the world's hero, a third class making love to him, the prince of all Saiyans. But he would do it again and again with him, he didn't doubt that.

Goku felt so hot, his body was taking over with the pleasure, he pulled back, taking Vegeta with him and laid on his back, gasping and shivering at the contact with the snow, Vegeta was now hopelessly howling, no control of his voice, he jumping on his lover's lap, Goku threw his head back howling in pleasure too. The raw sound of their voices filled the air, they didn't care now, if the others showed up and saw them making love they didn't care, it was just them. Goku and Vegeta. The Prince and his third class.

Goku drank the sight of Vegeta above him, face flushed, tears of pleasure running down his beautiful face, and the desperate moans coming from his royal throat, Goku felt the need to sink his teeth in his lover's neck, he sat up, rocking into Vegeta more roughly, Vegeta hugged Goku tightly and sank his teeth in his neck, Goku screamed in a pain pleasure sensation and sunk his teeth in the prince's neck too, a quick stream of bittersweet blood invading his mouth and running down his throat, their moans were muffled and they hugged each other tighter and reached their limit, it crashed against them, Goku's vision going from a normal to red, he could actually feel Vegeta's orgasm and he could see what Vegeta was seeing, Vegeta was in the same state, he could see from Goku's eyes and he could feel his newly mate's orgasm and felt his own too, it was so beautiful, their connection was now stronger than before, a beautiful bond between them, it was theirs.

Goku fell back with Vegeta in his arms, both still amazed at the reaction of their love making, never in their life have they thought that this would happen to them. Slowly their breathing slowed down and their red vision went back to normal.

"Kakarot…"

"Yes, Vegeta."

/I love you./

Goku looked at Vegeta's face, his lips were shut, he didn't speak he was sure of that, he heard his voice in his head, how?

"How did you do that?" Goku held onto Vegeta's body tightly

"We bonded."

"I don't understand."

"Bonded Saiyans, like us, have the special gift to talk telepathically, we can read our thoughts and see our memories."

"Oh…so…you and I are…"

"Mates…or as your Earthly beings taught you, we are married." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Goku couldn't hide the grin on his face, it was the happiest day in his life, Vegeta was his! Vegeta was married to him! God, he never thought of getting married to the person he's been longing for so long with just making love! But he was, and now he could say that he was the happiest man in the entire universe. His smile vanished when he remembered something ugly.

"But…"

"But what, Kakarot? You don't want me as your wife?" He chuckled.

"No! No! It's not that, I love to have you as my wife, but…what about Bulma?" Goku asked confused.

"She'll understand, she's more open-minded than you think."

"Ok…but what about Chichi?"

"What about her?" Vegeta's voice sounded with jealousy.

"Well, we're still married."

Vegeta removed himself from his mate's body and began to dress, he threw Goku his clothes and waited for him to get dressed, a sad look crossed Goku's face, he didn't want to upset Vegeta, but he still had a wife, he couldn't just blow her off like that, the divorce would take a while.

"Kakarot, stop it, your sadness is leaking everywhere."

Goku hugged Vegeta from behind "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"But-"

"Kakarot, I must remind you, when you got married there was a part that said 'till death do you part' am I right?"

Goku scratched the back of his head, Vegeta knew more of those things than him, but he did remember that part when he got married to Chichi, but what did that had to do with their situation? His eyes grew wide when he analyzed what Vegeta just said.

"You mean…"

"Yes, Kakarot, you are no longer married to her, you died already."

"Vegeta!" He carried Vegeta bridal style and spun him around.

"Stop it, idiot!" Vegeta's stomach said 'vomit.'

"Oh sorry…" once the prince touched the ground he kissed Vegeta's lips, happy that his lover didn't push him away, instead he deepened the kiss.

"Come, Kaka, we need to announce our relationship."

"Yeah!"

He ran to catch up with Vegeta, took his small hand in his and both walked slowly back to the house.

88

"You guys are what?!" Chichi screamed at her youngest son.

Goten squeezed Trunks hand tighter, they had just announced their relationship, everyone was stunned, Bulma was left speechless, Bra was crying in Pan's arms, cursing her brother for snatching Goten away from her.

"Chichi, I know you're a bit sensible right now but-"

"Shut up! What have you done to Goten! I knew you were just as bad as Vegeta!" Chichi cried.

"Mom! Stop it! I love Trunks, why can't you understand that?!"

"I can't and I won't!"

"Then forget that you have another son." Goten's tears surfed down his face.

"Goten no-" Trunks was cut short, when the front door opened and their fathers came in.

"What's going on?" Goku asked when he saw his youngest son crying.

"Dad-"

"Your son loves a man! Trunks!"

"Oh…" Goku said.

"Tell him something!" Chichi roared.

/Tell them what you feel Kakarot, don't let her frighten you./ Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

/Ok…thanks, love./

Goku placed one hand on Goten's shoulder and the other one on Trunks', he smiled and looked over the boy's shoulders, Vegeta gave him a nod.

"Boys…I hope your love lasts till the day you die."

"Dad!" Goten cheered and hugged him.

"Thank you Goku-san." Trunks hugged his father-in-law.

"GOKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Chichi yelled as she yanked him to her eye level.

"What?"

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"Giving them my blessing."

"I can't believe this!" She pushed him away and grabbed her bag "Goku, we're going home!"

"But-"

"Now!" She roared at him.

Goku looked at his friends, they were all silent, he looked at his oldest son, the young man only bit his bottom lip. Goku looked at his mate and new wife, Vegeta raised an eyebrow and gestured towards his "wife". Goku sighed heavily and clinched his fists, he has had enough! Chichi was not going to humiliate him any longer, she has done enough, for years he has been her carpet, well not tonight! Not on Christmas Eve, he wanted to stay with Vegeta and with his sons and friends.

"No!" He shouted.

Death silent. Bulma looked at her best friend, was he challenging Chichi?! It was about fucking time!

"What did you say?!" She turned around.

"You heard me Chichi, I am sick of your shit! For years I let you treat me like a dog but that has ended! I am going to stay here, with my sons, with my friends, and with Vegeta!" He was trembling, he truly was.

"V-vegeta?" Her eyes darted to the proud prince who wore a smirk on his face.

"You heard me, Chichi." Goku turned to his friends and sons "guys, me and Vegeta…are in love."

Now everyone was speechless! Goten and Trunks was amazing but Goku and Vegeta, no! No! They couldn't believe it! There was a loud screech and a thud, Goku snapped his head to the door and saw Chichi sprawled on the floor, he picked her up and laid her on the couch before returning to his jawless friends, Vegeta smirked and pushed himself off the wall, he walked up to Goku and nudged him, Goku smiled and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's shoulders.

"Are you guys serious?" Bulma broke the silence.

"Yes, woman." Vegeta smiled.

"Goku, why…why Vegeta?" Krilin asked "he's your enemy! He wanted to destroy the Earth!"

"He changed Krilin, and you know what they say 'opposites are attracted to each other' right?" He nuzzled Vegeta's tail, making the other purr.

Everyone began to discuss the situation, the mated Saiyans not saying a word, ones were ok with it, others completely against it, all of the sudden a loud 'shut up' rang around the room, everyone looked at Chichi, her face filled with confusion.

"Goku…please, tell me why, why have you done this to me?" She asked

"Chichi, I love him, I would give my life for him." Goku smiled down at Vegeta.

"But why?!"

"Chichi!" He growled "do you think I'm a fool, I know you've been cheating on me."

Everyone went dead silent again.

"How…"

"Since the beginning."

Neither Chichi or Goku dared to tear their eyes from each other.

"Mom, do you love dad?" Goten asked.

"…I…Goten, sometimes love disappears in a relationship."

Goten nodded "dad, do you love mom?"

"I did, but now…I have Vegeta, he is the one I love."

"Ok, then why are we making such a fuss about it? Both of you found love in different people, why does it matter if dad found it in Vegeta-sama or if I found it in Trunks, you found it in another man, so why don't we just enjoy Christmas Eve and the day after as what we are, a big family?"

Trunks kissed Goten's cheek, everyone looked at each other and back at the half Saiyans and full blooded Saiyans, Vegeta was purring in Goku's arms while Trunks kept kissing Goten's face. After taking in the news, the folks began to congratulate them and wish them the best.

88

Everyone was reunited by the fire, an hour ago, Vegeta had talked with Chichi, telling her that he never meant to cause her any pain but that Kakarot and him loved each other, she had cried for a while, he just listening to her sob but then she said she understood, and there was everyone, by the fire, enjoying their warmth and telling each other jokes, Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist and kissed his mate's neck, listening to him purr.

/They reacted better than I thought./ Goku smiled.

/That is thanks to your brat./

Both focused their eyes to the young couple, Trunks had Goten safely in his arms while he made the young Son laugh his heart out.

/Vegeta./ Goku purred as he nuzzled Vegeta's neck and cheek.

/What?/ Vegeta rested his head on his mate's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I love you."

Vegeta looked at him, closing his eyes again when Goku leaned closer and captured his lips, his heart pumped in joy, he kissed the man back.

"I love you too." Vegeta said above a whisper.

As their lips met again, the clock turned 12:00 a.m. everyone cheered and drank as they hugged their loved ones, wishing each other a Merry Christmas.

_**Merry Christmas everyone xD I cheer every time the clock strikes 12:00 yus, yus, I do. Cause it's Navidad! Presents bitches! **_

_**HAVE A GREAT TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY!**_

_**Anyways, Merry Christmas Kelsey, I hope you have a great time with your mama, papa, and furry babies, Ok, Cachorra? xD **_


End file.
